


Rowan and Wolf

by ataratah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Bondage, Bottom Derek, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Derek, Tattooed Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataratah/pseuds/ataratah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for j7nx, who wanted Alpha Stiles, kinks, BDSM, D/s, praise kink, bondage, Dom Stiles Stilinski, sub Derek Hale, and tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rowan and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j7nx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j7nx/gifts).



The title refers to the tattoos, which are written in ogham, an old celtic inscription alphabet. And rowan is also known as mountain ash.


End file.
